


Hear the Knell of the Dark

by Zentillion



Series: Existence Annihilation Squad Shorts [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, KH3 spoilers in chapter 2, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Rating May Change, Shorts, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Unknown KH Timeframe, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zentillion/pseuds/Zentillion
Summary: Sort of a series of sequel/interquel drabbles and junk to A Meeting For Tolled, in which the mysterious figure that young Xehanort bumped into finds a new person to pester about various happenings: You.





	1. Knell for The Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> In which Dark Knell comes to you in a dream and tells of a tragic fate.

A figure in a Black Coat appears from the darkness, but stays facing away. What does he want? Apparently just has a story to tell.

“Those who fought in the Keyblade War were many, but the unfortunate fact was most of them were forgotten; either fading into legend, being reborn in new lives in the new worlds after, or were simply lost to history.”

“Two of the last category were a young couple… of wielders. Names and actions forgotten, the two simply were lost in the annals of history. But there are some who do remember their names and actions.”

“They were Crysta Benedict and Mestos Kaiban; their lives were ruined thanks to that ever powerful, desired, and legendary of weapons… _The χ-Blade_. Even the strongest of hearts, you see, are not immune to the temptation of its power. They tried to destroy it and preemptively end the war, but… Kuhuhuhuh… As I said. _No one_ is able to resist.”

“So in the end, one lost their life and the other lost their faith and vanished.”

“Kuhuhuh~ Pathetic, isn’t it? …Oh _please_ , put your keyblade away, moron, I’m just telling you something long-forgotten. Hm? How do I even know all of this even if it’s from those lost times, you ask?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out. Kuhuhuh. If you’ll excuse me, I shall now float back into the darkness like, hmm… _A seed carried by the wind_.”

He vanishes, laughing that laugh of his, and you suddenly wake up, as if it was only a dream, but you know better. What was that all about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was written back in August 2017 on my Tumblr to accompany a piece of art about the subjects of our "friend"'s little story. I was just going to post Chapter 2 as its own entity, but since they're related, well, here it is.


	2. Knell for the Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dark Knell tells of the two Keyblade Wars, their end results, their perpetrators... as well as more on the tragic twosome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you in the tags, but I'll warn you again: HOO-BOY KH3 SPOILERS AHEAD, read at your own risk if you haven't beaten it and/or seen the ending yet.

The Keyblade War, a conflict created from the highest tier of arrogance and greed. To take control of the purest Light’s essence through mockeries of it and use it to remake reality over some moronic notion that the Light would prevail.  
  
It was a conflict that was prophecized  to happen, they say. But when you learn from whom, I wonder, would you find it as hilarious as I do? That the Keyblade War’s own prophets _were the very ones who made it occur_.  
  
I know what you’d tell me: “That’s not funny at all, you masked wackjob!”  
  
Kuh huh huh! Well, friend, it really isn’t; but I’ve grown to find it hilarious, as well as tragic, aggravating, _and_ traumatic at the same time. Still I bet you have other things to ask, right?  
  
“Did anyone even try to stop it?”  
  
Oh, there were people who tried. In fact, I know of two people who did; didn’t I already tell you this before? Or was it someone else? Forgive me, I’ve lived for too long, sometimes I get mixed up on who I tell these tales to! Kuh huh hah haa!  
  
But I digress, long story short? They failed. One died, and one gained some painful scars, lost their faith in everything and vanished when that old war collapsed. There were others as well, I assure you, but it was all for not. _For it was already etched_.  
  
Everything collapsed, uncountable lives and hearts were sacrificed, except for those lucky, lucky few who the prophets chose. Including themselves. Like I said, the highest tier of arrogance and greed. Time passed until now, only hushed whispers remaining of these... Lost Masters.  
  
One of whom, well, they were given a role to play by the original one of these prophets, the big cheese as this one’s current self might put it a role I’ve only managed to surmise little bits and pieces of. See, someone would eventually initiate the Keyblade War once again. Y’know, because history always repeats itself.  
  
They would assist this person in their foolish goal, and once it met in failure for real, they’d take a certain something of theirs back, and bring something else in. But not just something; some _ones_. And no one, not the one who initiated the War again or those who stopped it would be the wiser.  
  
Right now, this person is telling their fellow Lost Masters the whole sordid tale of their long, complicated role. And as they’re, well, kind of a smug braggart in the life they lead now so you just know the story’s getting told in a pretty fun if not obnoxious manner.  
  
What was being said? Don’t really know, I was watching from a distance, I have my own things to deal with and I’d really rather not have interrupted. Besides, I wasn’t the only one watching. Kuh huh, of course it has to be _those two_.  
  
Who? Not really important. To this conversation anyway, though I will say one of them, is kind of an old artifact in this whole sordid ordeal. In any case, I can’t begin to express my excitement and my fury towards this fun little happenstance. The Lost Masters together again, the very ones that are the object of my hatred and my reason for existing, back in the flesh! Kuh huh huh ha ha ha!  
  
Don’t give me that look, friend, do you know what this means?! The time of my Sworn Revengeance is arriving! That is, if someone else doesn’t finish things first. Someone had to stop Master Xehanort, so fate probably dictates that someone will resolve this conflict as well. If there is one, that is. Maybe the Lost Masters are the good guys! That’s what poor, deluded fools like them think, so it must be true!  
  
“Maybe they are, maybe they’re not, but are you the good guy here?! Sure doesn’t seem like it!”  
  
Kuh huh huh. Let’s just say that _that person_ and I aren’t all that different in some ways. I’ve attached myself to a group of individuals that might not be what you’d define as good. Like Xehanort and his ilk, they are attached to the darkness, and in a roundabout way of cause and effect that the old goat’s machinations were what gave them their power.  
  
So I guess you could say, through cause and effect, that person and comrades are responsible for where I am today, in several manners of speaking.  
  
“So, what, is there going to be a third one of these wars? And you and your friends are going to cause it? Because I can’t let you get away with it, nor should anyone else!”  
  
Start another Keyblade War and succeed where Xehanort failed? The very same war that caused so much grief for me?! Kuhuhuhuh. Don’t be a fool. My own comrades don’t care about that.  Well, that is to say we don’t care in the same way. We don’t want to use Kingdom Hearts to reshape things.  
  
“Then... what?”  
  
We want it destroyed, mostly intent in feeding on its shattered fragments Well, when I say we, I mean the others. Me? I want to see it destroyed to destroy everything else. The perfect revenge on the Lost Masters and their precious chosen few in tandem with finally being able to disappear for good.  
  
“That’s ridiculous. Just who do you think you are?!”  
  
Remember what I told you earlier about one of those people who tried to stop the original Keyblade War? The one who lost faith and disappeared.  
  
For you see, that person disappeared into this new worldline despite not being one of the chosen ones, their very desire for revenge against the Lost Masters for ruining the lives of him and his friend allowing it to happen. Made effectively immortal until his task that defies fate itself could be done.  
  
Don’t you wonder what became of him? Kuh huh huh huh.  
  
“I can hazard a guess, no I think I know. He’s...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man oh man, what a rush 3 was. This chapter is basically Dark Knell's feelings on that huge twist ending and some of the Secret Reports. I don't say _who_ Luxu is now, but these are _still_ some major-ass spoilers, y'know?
> 
> I dunno if this will be the last chapter or not, so it's staying 2/? for the time being.


End file.
